My Friend
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: A twist to the episode, No Reason. WilsonHouse Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

My Friend  
By: Trivette Lover Heather

--

Wilson POV

--

"Oh I'm sorry_." I apologize as I collide with another person coming off the elevator. As he stepped away, I saw a gun holstered in his hip. He then walked away quickly._

_I watched as he headed for Houses office. Unsure what to do I followed, just as I started to walk a gun shot rang out and I suddenly started to run. _

_I flung open the door, to see House on the ground, the gunman standing over him. What should I do? _

"STOP!" _I yelled._

_He turned only for a moment before turning back, his aim back at my friend. My friend. I had to do something. _

_Before I knew what I was doing, I lunged at him. We struggled. I was thrown against the glass, as I hit the ground, another shot rang out. My hands suddenly went to my gut, as blood poured out. I saw him turn back, shout something, and take aim once again at my_ _friend._ "Stt-o-p" _I said again, but this time could not move._

_The doors to the office flung open once again. More shots_. "St-op…please…"

_Then darkness. _

--

House POV

--

_Cameron. How pathetic._

"You've been here the whole time_?" I said. _

_Starting to take in what had happened. Cameron had that look as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know how, I can read her like a book. _

"What is it?"_ I said in an annoyed tone. Her eyes looked down. It was serious. _

"What?" _I said again, this time trying to seem more concerned. Finally, her lips parted…_

"Wilson…"

_I interrupted_. "Yeah where is that little fink, he's my best friend, he should be who I wake up to after being shot…" _But she didn't even smirk, I should let her finish._

"He was shot too."

_What? My friend. Why?_ "How did that happen? He wasn't there…"

_She looked up_. "He came in after the guy, tried to help."

_I looked at her, trying to show as little emotion as possible. He was fine. He had to be. _

"He's critical…they went in once to get the bullet, but couldn't…they're trying to stabilize him now."

_My friend._ "Where?" _I start to get up_.

"House, you can't move…you'll rip your stitches." _Are you kidding me? We're not talking about me; we're talking about my friend. I have to be there. Have to see him._

--

House, POV

--

_I had never seen him in a hospital bed before. What should I do? _

"What he did was pretty stupid…but it was also pretty damn heroic." _Foreman said as he entered behind me._

_He must have tried to stop him._ "Yeah, I was always the smarter one in the relationship." _I tried to make myself feel better, like it was his fault for being stupid and no blame would fall on me at all. But it wasn't gonna happen. _

"What happened? I want to know everything. Don't leave out a single detail." _I looked right into his eyes, demanding the truth. I took a seat, and solemnly staring at Wilson's face._

_Foreman sighed._ "The man walked in, shot you. Wilson came running in, yelled for him to stop; he turned to look at him, then turned back and aimed the gun back at you. Then Wilson grabbed him from behind. They fought for a few seconds and he threw Wilson down, shot him as he hit the ground. The guy turned back to you, and just as he fired the second shot, security stormed in and shot him too. It was all so fast, crazy, I'm still in shock myself."

_I didn't take my eyes off Wilson the entire explanation. Somehow it didn't matter and I never even needed to ask. All that mattered was that he could die and I can do nothing to stop it. _

--


	2. Chapter 2

My Friend

Ch.2 Final Chapter

By: Trivette Lover Heather

---

_Before I knew what was happening, someone was trying to push me out of the room. I was gently being nudged out the door, so not to rip my stitches, but so many other people were going in. Maybe I heard the flat line on the monitor but didn't know how to react. I watched from outside the glass, yelling things, but knowing it was doing no good. I started pounding on the glass at some point, but Cameron grabbed my arms and gently placed them down at my sides. She may have been holding my hand, but I can't recall. All I remember is Cuddy, and the utter and complete despair in her eyes, when the sound from the monitor I didn't react to, finally stopped. _

-----

_It was bitter cold that day. I remember thinking what obnoxious jokes Wilson would dream up about me slipping on the ice or getting stuck in the snow. But then I remembered he was gone. Gone. Departed. Not here. He was no more. Passed on. Deceased. Dead. _

_Now me? Me, I was being me. Pretending I was the only person in my universe and no one else mattered anyhow. I was here. Living. Breathing. Thriving. Full of life. Alive. _

_The sadistic view that I saw the world in hadn't changed. I was still Gregory House. Just now even more alone that I'd ever been. Still went to work, saved lives and all that. But now every morning I woke up with a sick feeling in my gut, because the only person who understood me was gone. Gone. No longer here. No more. I'd pretend that wherever he was it had to be better than being here, and even better than being the friend of Gregory House. _

_It was bitter cold that day. I stepped slowly to the grave, laying down the flowers, laying down my cane. And after peering around slowly, I buried my face and wept. Yes, I wept. Wilson was the only person who had seen me weep, and he would remain the only one. I stood up slowly, and looking down once more, I laid down my cane next to the flowers. _

"_I won't be needing this anymore." I smiled slightly. I took in a deep breath of the cold air and started back to the car, then turned around slowly. _

"_Thank you…you know for trying to help me. God hasn't made words for how I feel right now. When you were gone, no longer here, when you died, a part of me died too. Cliché as it sounds, I'm not the same. Oh sure, I put up the front. After all, can't let them see me cry now can I? Anyhow, its freaking freezing, and I got a case I should be working on, just wanted, just needed to come by…let you know that I'm doing okay. I know how you worry about me…" _

_I nodded as if telling myself I had done what I needed to do, said what I needed to say. _

_I winced slightly as the tears on my face were being dried out by the cold wind. I glanced at my watch…time to get back to work. _

_It was bitter cold that day, but suddenly sun was starting to come out. _


End file.
